<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento mori by Mihael_Strider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969549">Memento mori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider'>Mihael_Strider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Fluff, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro momentos.</p>
<p>Cuatro ocasiones en las que Takashi Shirogane ha celebrado el día en que nació.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memento mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para el intercambio del grupo Sheith Paradise 2.0.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¡Espero te guste, Lucas Figaredo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El último cumpleaños que Shiro pasó en la tierra pasó sin pena ni gloria. No es que en realidad la hubiera pasado mal. Al contrario: Acababa de ser nombrado piloto oficial de la misión Kerberos,estaba comprometido con Adam y todos sus amigos lo rodearon de felicitaciones y varios regalos que fueron bien recibidos. Incluso le dieron el día libre y total libertad de entrar y salir del Garrison a cualquier hora para que hiciera lo que quisiese.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>De cualquier forma, Shiro no pudo evitar sentirse solo. Estaba feliz, por supuesto. Agradecía cada felicitación, regalo y abrazo, por supuesto, pero todavía podía sentir esa extraña sensación en el pecho que le impedía disfrutar el día y que llevaba ya unos meses atormentándolo. Su vida era buena. No tenía ningún motivo de queja, y honestamente estaba consciente de que muchos quizá envidiaban sus logros pero no era capaz de comprender qué le ocurría y por qué no podía disfrutar enteramente lo que poseía. Era como si una pieza de su rompecabezas particular estuviera...mal. Como si no encajase. Como si no estuviera en el sitio correcto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así fue, al menos, hasta que esa noche alguien llamó a su puerta. Cuando abrió, encontró un pequeño paquete en el suelo, envuelto en papel negro. No tuvo siquiera que ver la tarjeta para saber de quién era. Sonrió con cariño y tomó el paquete con cuidado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El sentimiento comenzó a disiparse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El peor de todos fue, sin duda, el que pasó confinado en una de las celdas de la base Galra. Aunque se ha esforzado por enterrar ese día en su memoria, a veces los recuerdos lo golpean de pronto y tiene que detenerse para poder respirar. Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo al pensar en cómo fue presentado ante los vítores de los asistentes en la Arena, armado solamente con una pequeña lanza. El brazo derecho todavía le escocía ligeramente por el implante que le habían colocado hacía apenas un par de semanas y no se sentía listo para volver a pelear, pero a ellos poco les importó. El público pedía un espectáculo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La batalla fue peor que cualquier otra que hubiera experimentado antes. Para cuando se levantó con la victoria,después de varios minutos que le parecieron años, su cuerpo estaba herido y su ropa destrozada. Sostenía aún la mitad de la lanza que le había quedado después de clavar la punta de acero en su oponente. El sonido de las tribunas lo ensordeció. Las piernas le temblaban. Los brazos no le respondían. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Para cuando su cerebro volvió a registrar los acontecimientos, los guardias ya lo habían regresado a su celda. Supuso que en cualquier momento enviarían a uno de sus médicos a revisar sus heridas, porque Shiro era demasiado importante como para simplemente dejarlo morir. Exhausto, se dejó caer en el frío suelo de la celda y se hizo un ovillo, tratando de cubrirse lo mejor posible. Su mirada vagó por las cuatro paredes vacías del lugar, pero pronto se detuvo en las marcas que él había hecho en una esquina, contando todos y cada uno de los días que había pasado ahí. Fue entonces cuando recordó la fecha. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con lágrimas en los ojos, Shiro se preguntó si sería capaz de vivir un año más.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quizá uno de los más memorables fue aquel en el que, a pesar de encontrarse en un especialmente difícil momento de la guerra contra los Galra, el resto del equipo preparó una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para él. Shiro no recordaba haber mencionado absolutamente nada acerca de su cumpleaños, así que cuando acudió al hangar de los leones para supuestamente ayudar a Pidge con algunas pruebas con Black y en su lugar observó los adornos caseros y a los demás paladines sosteniendo una especie de pastel para festejar, no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aquella noche se tomaron todos un descanso. Hunk, haciendo gala de sus dotes culinarias, logró superar la evidente falta de ingredientes para hacer una cena especialmente deliciosa. Pidge logró reprogramar algunas de las luminarias de la sala para que cambiasen de color e incluso  se encargó de la música usando algunas viejas bases de datos. Lance, algo avergonzado, le regaló un útil cuchillo de caza que encontró en alguno de los bazares de un planeta que recientemente habían visitado. Allura y Coran, de acuerdo con alguna rara tradición alteana, lo levantaron en brazos y corrieron alrededor de la sala mientras gritaban varias veces palabras de felicitación y buenos deseos. La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas. A ninguno le importó.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance:¡Gracias por avisarnos! La está pasando genial” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance: *archivo de imagen adjunto*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance: “Más te vale volver pronto, greñudo”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En general, Shiro recuerda todos y cada uno de sus cumpleaños. Los buenos, los malos, los regulares. Sin embargo, hubo uno, específicamente el primero que vino después de terminada la guerra, que jamás va a poder olvidar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Esa mañana, el Capitán del Atlas despertó con el olor a café impregnando su apartamento recién estrenado mientras el sol llenaba por completo su habitación. Se revolvió un momento en la cama y cuando al fin se decidió a abrir completamente los ojos y mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que era ya algo tarde. La pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó y el aparato comenzó a vibrar interminablemente, pero él decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Había algo más importante que hacer que revisar felicitaciones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sin tomarse siquiera el tiempo de ponerse algo más que un par de bóxers encima, Shiro salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde un inesperado ladrido y varios kilos de carne y pelo saltando hacia él lo recibieron alegremente, enviándolo directamente al suelo. Riéndose, Shiro dio lo mejor de sí para acariciar a su mascota, tratando de apaciguarlo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-¡Kosmo, déjalo! Dale un respiro al menos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obediente, el lobo  se apartó y se sentó a su lado,moviendo alegremente la cola. Como pudo, Shiro se levantó y se sacudió los pelitos que se había adherido a su piel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Lo siento, ya sabes cómo és…- comenzó el menor mientras le tendía una taza de café que el Capitán aceptó gustoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-No me molesta- repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros- Es bueno saber que le agrado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-A veces creo que incluso te quiere más que a mí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-No puedo evitarlo. Suelo tener ese efecto en los lobos espaciales y en algunas personas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entre risas, Shiro dejó la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina y enredó los brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura. Tomó la mano ajena y besó  con devoción el anillo de bodas que hacía menos de un par de meses él mismo había colocado en el dedo anular, haciendo a Keith sonrojarse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Gracias por preparar el desayuno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Es lo menos que podía hacer hoy, Shiro. Ya sabes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Él asintió, inclinándose para finalmente besar a su esposo con cariño. Los brazos de Keith se aferraron a su cuello, y Shiro supo que, sin duda, ése iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Feliz cumpleaños, Takashi. Te amo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Te amo también, Keith. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>